custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vagra Nui Tales
Introduction HI! If you want to ask or say something, just type it here. Please start a new section if you have something new to talk about. Talk to me Hi there Vagra Nui Tales, I'm gonna tell you that:Photok's Element is not Stone ,Tanma's Element is not Air and Solek's Element is not Ice!Gonna ask why? Here's the answer: Those three are (or in your storyline were) Av-Matoran, and Av-Matoran are Matoran of Light OK? And some other things: A Toa can't have Light and Darkness together at one time because these elements can't be combined.Here's a combination with Darkness in it:Ice and Darkness.And here's a combination with Light in it:Light and Lightning.And if you're gonna ask me why Takutanuva had Light and Darkness it was because it was a fusion of a Toa of Light and a Makuta (which has Darkness as element). And 1 last thing: The Toa Horva should ALL be Toa of Light. You can ask me some things on my talk page. And if you want to have MOC-ing tips go ask on my talk page too. --ToaFairon 12:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hello. I can see that you're making a story. It looks rather interesting! If you need any help, contact me on my talk page. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Pages? When are you actually going to make the articles of Makuta Silius and Makuta Vultraz and of Makuta Tiranox? Answer me on my talkpage Ummm... I realized that your MOC of Tanma is just a Lewa Nuva Phantoka body with Tanma's mask and the jetpacks on his feet and other weapons. That's not truly MOCing.(I'd better call it: Use a canon BIONICLE set and use some customizations on it.) That's almost the same with Solek. But they are your MOCs.(But I still suggest that you come up with your own design. Thanks Whoops, it links to the main page? Thanks a lot for telling me this, I must change the link immediatly. Thank you. *Edit: It seems that the new site redirects to the old one for some reason. --Toatapio Nuva 14:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm KopakaMata97! just popping in to say 'hi'. but please, lets start messaging back n' forth! --Kopakamata97 16:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ok want to join the Best on the Wiki MoC Contest? Don't mind the note box about the judging being today. its not true. but please, do follow the rules! so mant haven't! ok i did look at Back to the Desert. It was good...check out BFTMOL...one of my stories. P.S. Want another sig? It won't harm your old one. ? what do u mean? --Kopakamata97 22:53, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Templates To create a template, create an article starting with "Template:", such as my award template, Template:TETRACKAWARD. After the "Template:", you put in what you want the name of the template to be. VERY IMPORTANT: DO NOT PUT A SPACE AFTER THE ":". Contact me if you don't understand. Hey I like your user page! It's awesome! it's different it has a lot of PIZAZ in it. Ok, you can say I'm weird. I'm fine with that. I am weird. well... ok....who's your favorite BIONICLE character (including rahi)? Hey I made some decorations for the Order of The Skull with a secret process. See how they came out. Re: News No, only very important news can be added to the main page. When the move is finished, I will take main page news requests, but currently no new news can be added on the main page by anyone else, sorry. --Toatapio Nuva 04:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi! just read you were dutch. could you teach me a little? and in return, i can teach you a little spanish! ok? that's all right i don't mind...since i don't need to go to the netherlands anytime soon. but one of the most valuble phrases in spanish is No hablo espanol (NOE AH-BLOW S-PAN-YOLL) (or, I don't speak spanish) P.S. I'm not actually spanish. i just have a spanish class every thursday. --Kopakamata97 14:23, October 11, 2009 (UTC) well... i'm only categorizing. if you'd like to help, Nuparu is a "messy" page. just if you'd like... (p.s. i like you signature. really nice. like the color on it. very soothing) wow i still like the color. oh, i've heard pancakes from the netherlands are really good. is that true? --Kopakamata97 15:17, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Ok 1) have you ever had chocolate chip pancakes? --Kopakamata97 15:22, October 11, 2009 (UTC) enter if you can Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition